The End Game
THE 'END GAME' IRC LOGS: Mar 13 18:46:06 * anonymous5231 (463dc572@gateway/web/freenode/ip.70.61.197.114) has joined #whatsinthebox Mar 13 18:47:05 * anonymous6146 (463dc572@gateway/web/freenode/ip.70.61.197.114) has joined #whatsinthebox Mar 13 18:48:28 * Anonymous2753 (~root@184.154.145.221) has joined #whatsinthebox Mar 13 18:48:57 hey rusty Mar 13 18:49:22 * Tnodah (~Tengy@142.134.177.212) has joined #whatsinthebox Mar 13 18:49:34 * twat is now known as Anonymous8321 Mar 13 18:51:23 well im braced for impact Mar 13 18:51:25 * kot has quit (Ping timeout: 245 seconds) Mar 13 18:51:32 * Zebra|AFK is now known as Zebra Mar 13 18:52:00 prepare our anus? Mar 13 18:52:07 * ni291187 has quit (Remote host closed the connection) Mar 13 18:53:12 * anonymous4984 (6dc998c9@gateway/web/freenode/ip.109.201.152.201) has joined #whatsinthebox Mar 13 18:56:41 those numbers mean anything to anyone? Mar 13 18:57:19 not sure Mar 13 18:57:31 Rawrs I see it Mar 13 18:57:59 Could be another troll? Mar 13 18:58:20 1 is the VM IP Mar 13 18:58:22 Most likely, if it wasnt there prob would have been a clue by now. Mar 13 18:58:28 But it may be real. Mar 13 18:58:34 * Blue (569b070d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.86.155.7.13) has joined #whatsinthebox Mar 13 18:58:43 Ya but anyone can be on it no? Mar 13 18:58:56 Is the pass the same? Mar 13 18:58:56 i dont know the password Mar 13 18:59:02 its not ingsoc anymore Mar 13 18:59:08 Oh Mar 13 18:59:08 Hello, what's happened then? Mar 13 18:59:16 VM is in chat Blue Mar 13 18:59:33 If its not the same pass its prob OP Mar 13 18:59:39 Oh, ok. Mar 13 19:00:39 Anonymous2753 is in VM, you probably already know. Mar 13 19:01:45 * anonymous5768 (50416a5d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.80.65.106.93) has joined #whatsinthebox Mar 13 19:02:12 What are people currently trying to do then> Mar 13 19:02:14 ?* Mar 13 19:02:32 https://theblackscales.com/ Mar 13 19:02:34 * asscancer is now known as anonymous8234 Mar 13 19:02:38 Not sure, Im not rlly payig attention, IM studying for test Mar 13 19:02:54 O.o Mar 13 19:03:21 https://theblackscales.com/ Mar 13 19:03:21 https://theblackscales.com/ Mar 13 19:03:23 https://theblackscales.com/ Mar 13 19:03:35 https://theblackscales.com/ Mar 13 19:03:46 theblackscales? Mar 13 19:03:47 https://theblackscales.com/ Mar 13 19:04:21 What is that for? Mar 13 19:04:52 dare i click it? Mar 13 19:04:59 man im so conflicted Mar 13 19:05:03 I already did Mar 13 19:05:12 what's in? Mar 13 19:05:15 safe? Mar 13 19:05:22 SEems like it Mar 13 19:05:26 But idk its just text4 Mar 13 19:05:30 The Black Scales, Official Winner: Rawrs Mar 13 19:05:44 gz rawrs Mar 13 19:05:52 you won the arg Mar 13 19:05:58 Im so confused. Mar 13 19:06:17 It's not over though? Mar 13 19:06:17 Congratz? Mar 13 19:06:24 may be Mar 13 19:06:35 What was the email and pass then? Mar 13 19:06:40 maybe they will do a second place? Mar 13 19:06:50 but if the connection is made from the VM it probably is Mar 13 19:06:50 Rawrs, you got email and pass? Mar 13 19:06:55 What's BlackScales anyway? Mar 13 19:07:06 i thought i did, i wasnt sure, but now its confirmed Mar 13 19:07:14 If I remember, there was another arg similar this Mar 13 19:07:21 so do i tell them scales? Mar 13 19:07:23 Named Black Scales Mar 13 19:07:24 Sweet, I guess, you wanna tell us now you've won? ;) Mar 13 19:07:25 if you get the box dont open it right away Mar 13 19:07:26 Yes Mar 13 19:07:33 Yes you should rawrs Mar 13 19:07:33 Rawrs, how did you get it? Mar 13 19:07:39 ok, jacksonville craigslist Mar 13 19:07:51 everyone know how i got that? Mar 13 19:07:56 Yeah Mar 13 19:08:04 Alphabet right? with the numbers? Mar 13 19:08:09 yeah Mar 13 19:08:17 and the skyline is jacksonville so Mar 13 19:08:22 http://imgur.com/syNOF3k Mar 13 19:08:25 i just searched for password Mar 13 19:08:27 http://imgur.com/Iej413z Mar 13 19:08:32 http://imgur.com/9tMXdTn Mar 13 19:08:37 i tryed box, but to generic Mar 13 19:08:42 open the box on stream and check it for bombs Mar 13 19:08:54 so password comes up with a box for trade Mar 13 19:08:58 and wait for everyone so we all see it at the same time Mar 13 19:09:28 So it was on a craigslist ad? Mar 13 19:09:31 http://jacksonville.craigslist.org/bar/3668949807.html Mar 13 19:09:52 i responded to the ad, with the entire text from the wigan drop Mar 13 19:09:58 http://i.imgur.com/UUhobo7.jpg Mar 13 19:10:00 The burnt one right? Mar 13 19:10:00 and a seperate response of 1984 Mar 13 19:10:02 fucking mindfuck Mar 13 19:10:09 so, not sure which it was Mar 13 19:10:21 So simple... Mar 13 19:10:31 http://i.imgur.com/UUhobo7.jpg Mar 13 19:10:34 Good job lol Mar 13 19:10:39 i sent the e-mail 24 hours ago though Mar 13 19:10:41 yeah it is always simple when you see the final result Mar 13 19:10:42 It must have been all of it, since it had PASSWORD: at the top :P Mar 13 19:11:13 So anonymous, What were those lines for? Or did we figure that out? Mar 13 19:11:23 The 10 pages. Mar 13 19:11:25 Rawrs figured that out. Mar 13 19:11:30 What was that for? Mar 13 19:11:49 count the crossroads Mar 13 19:11:49 http://whats-in-the-box.wikia.com/wiki/Orlando,_FL Mar 13 19:11:54 and you get a number Mar 13 19:12:08 use that number to count the letters in "the lock" Mar 13 19:12:16 you get a word that kind of looks like craigslist Mar 13 19:12:24 Oh Mar 13 19:12:38 so in the interest of full disclosure, i kind of had an unfair advantage Mar 13 19:12:45 Somehow arrange a time to open it on live stream, so we all get to see. :D Mar 13 19:13:01 Ya Im so curious Mar 13 19:13:01 i participated in another game by this guy, and i had a partial plan of this game Mar 13 19:13:19 It was still fun though, congratz for winning. Mar 13 19:13:21 took me 2 days to look at it, but i eventually did Mar 13 19:13:57 * Tjnormal (Territorio@190.193.227.213) has joined #whatsinthebox Mar 13 19:14:08 bread is not dry Mar 13 19:14:10 not mine Mar 13 19:14:57 so what now? Mar 13 19:15:09 Rawr, later today, you will receive more information in your email Mar 13 19:15:12 Well it's over, and you wait for the box. Mar 13 19:15:14 The box will be shipped on Friday Mar 13 19:15:19 To the rest of you Mar 13 19:15:39 We will be picking the best of you to join our team Mar 13 19:16:00 I look forward to the next game Mar 13 19:16:08 what Mar 13 19:16:12 The ones of your that we believe will be useful will receive an email with information on how to join the team. Mar 13 19:16:16 Me 2, this one wa fun Mar 13 19:16:24 what Mar 13 19:16:28 rawrs - how did you know what ad to look in? Mar 13 19:16:30 Its over tj Mar 13 19:16:32 so what was in the box Mar 13 19:16:40 >mass PMs Mar 13 19:16:41 ^ Mar 13 19:16:45 ^^^ Mar 13 19:16:46 >credibility goes down 10 points Mar 13 19:16:47 jacksonville craigslist, search for password Mar 13 19:16:49 He doesn't have it yet Mar 13 19:16:55 its a box that needs a password for trade Mar 13 19:17:18 Anon, will there be more like this? Mar 13 19:17:20 box will be shipped on friday apparently, ill take pics when/if i get it Mar 13 19:17:22 ok - figured you searched for a number Mar 13 19:17:30 and post them on the wiki i guess? or something Mar 13 19:17:37 ill lurk in here until i get the box Mar 13 19:17:41 This is tiny fries compared to what we have planned next Mar 13 19:17:46 marcusw: mass pms? Mar 13 19:17:46 marcusw: Or just ehre from Mar 13 19:17:48 marcusw different locations Mar 13 19:17:49 open the box while wearing a hazmat suit Mar 13 19:17:50 Shit Mar 13 19:17:57 wat Mar 13 19:18:16 have a robot open it Mar 13 19:18:20 too much freaking anonymousXXXX Mar 13 19:18:22 Lol Mar 13 19:18:29 lulz Mar 13 19:18:38 I got an extra roomba, with a mindstorms kit Mar 13 19:18:42 someone should log this for the wiki Mar 13 19:18:47 not bad anons, at least we got to the finish line this time Mar 13 19:19:03 http://imgur.com/sUb0ZAi wat bread Mar 13 19:19:12 I have laid 4 puzzles. This is the first to be completed. Mar 13 19:19:24 Give us the second. ;) Mar 13 19:19:37 * marcusw has kicked Tjnormal from #whatsinthebox (rules violation) Mar 13 19:19:37 * Tjnormal (Territorio@190.193.227.213) has joined #whatsinthebox Mar 13 19:19:47 * marcusw has kicked Tjnormal from #whatsinthebox (autorejoin) Mar 13 19:19:47 * Tjnormal (Territorio@190.193.227.213) has joined #whatsinthebox Mar 13 19:19:51 hey! Mar 13 19:19:53 * marcusw sets ban on *!*erritorio@190.193.227.* Mar 13 19:19:53 * marcusw has kicked Tjnormal from #whatsinthebox (AUTOREJOIN) Mar 13 19:20:01 DId we even get the germany drop? Mar 13 19:20:04 * marcusw has wanted to do that for so long Mar 13 19:20:07 Its still there. Mar 13 19:20:11 Zebra, no Mar 13 19:20:23 or another tampon? Mar 13 19:20:26 someone has to get it and keep it as memory Mar 13 19:20:27 anything in it? Mar 13 19:20:29 thing Mar 13 19:20:30 I wonder what it is. haha Mar 13 19:20:43 * marcusw removes ban on *!*erritorio@190.193.227.* Mar 13 19:20:51 Holy shit I just lagged a lot Mar 13 19:20:53 My internet sucks Mar 13 19:20:55 * fag99 removes ban on *!*@*.* Mar 13 19:21:30 marcusw: leve attention whore in, now it is the most exciting time Mar 13 19:21:40 i will destroy the german drop if noone will get it until 20.03 Mar 13 19:21:50 it needs to be opened on stream with everyone gathered Mar 13 19:21:58 Indeed Mar 13 19:22:20 is that the 20th of march for us amerifats? Mar 13 19:23:27 20.03 20:00 mez Mar 13 19:23:49 One last thing before we leave Mar 13 19:23:57 for you cet Mar 13 19:24:11 Rawr, do you want to join our team? Mar 13 19:24:23 No, i enjoy solving more Mar 13 19:24:30 :OOOOOOOO Mar 13 19:24:38 why can't you do both? Mar 13 19:24:43 well, that's one way to PM... Mar 13 19:24:51 cet? Mar 13 19:25:10 Central European Time, CET Mar 13 19:25:17 ok Mar 13 19:26:08 well, at least we have Rawrs Mar 13 19:26:28 Tech1, is the site in works? Mar 13 19:27:20 things dont happen so fast Mar 13 19:27:47 but that they didn't abandon it yet :P Mar 13 19:27:53 we need to update the wiki, and make sure it can be indexed by each of the 4 parts Mar 13 19:27:56 that what i meant Mar 13 19:27:56 but lets hope something will come out of it Mar 13 19:28:12 i will put log in wiki for now Mar 13 19:28:56 well, good job Rawrs Mar 13 19:29:28 btw did you also got that post from forum about tampon in PM? Mar 13 19:29:30 we all are learning on this ride Mar 13 19:29:39 19:14 http://imgur.com/sUb0ZAi Mar 13 19:29:51 lol Mar 13 19:29:55 friggin tampon Mar 13 19:30:01 got that too Mar 13 19:30:06 Me too Mar 13 19:30:07 http://imgur.com/syNOF3k Mar 13 19:30:11 not sure we need more of that lovely thing Mar 13 19:30:17 http://imgur.com/Iej413z Mar 13 19:30:23 http://imgur.com/9tMXdTn Mar 13 19:30:29 well done femmeanon Mar 13 19:30:37 would not bang Mar 13 19:30:44 that day Mar 13 19:31:11 switching comps, back in 30 to answer more questions if needed Mar 13 19:31:30 * Rawrs has quit (Quit: Page closed) Mar 13 19:34:18 what about 'the answer is blowin in the wind' clue? Mar 13 19:34:39 misdirect? Mar 13 19:35:13 * anonymous8234 has quit (Quit: Page closed) Mar 13 19:35:19 * Anonymous8321 has quit () Mar 13 19:35:43 aww dont leave yet Mar 13 19:37:08 or was the whole SSTV pic just to emphasize the crossroads counting? Mar 13 19:37:26 looks like it Mar 13 19:37:30 As I said, this is small fries. Be prepared for the next puzzle. We'll be contacting you all, so check your emails. Mar 13 19:37:31 damn Mar 13 19:37:40 * anonymous5231 has quit (Quit: Page closed) Mar 13 19:37:47 thanks guys Mar 13 19:37:52 ty Mar 13 19:37:53 before all you leave Mar 13 19:37:55 if i am honest without counting crossroads we would never figure that out Mar 13 19:37:57 :D Mar 13 19:37:59 Ya this was really fun Mar 13 19:38:04 I hope my email is on the wiki finally Mar 13 19:38:14 okl im back, didnt take nearly as long to get here as i thought Mar 13 19:38:17 never saw numbers huidden in image by number of intersections on pics Mar 13 19:38:18 * Rawr|AFK is now known as Rawr Mar 13 19:38:24 it is anony_ Mar 13 19:38:41 gratz rawr :D Mar 13 19:38:49 ^ Mar 13 19:39:04 * anonymous6146 has quit (Quit: Page closed) Mar 13 19:39:08 not gonna leave this channel until the box is opened tho Mar 13 19:39:18 * anonymous4984 has quit (Quit: Page closed) Mar 13 19:39:31 no idea when it will be here Mar 13 19:39:47 ill update the topic when i know i guess Mar 13 19:39:49 Im so curious, I wonder whats in it Mar 13 19:39:59 he needs to fedex it Mar 13 19:40:06 yah but take all our emails and email use when it arrives Mar 13 19:40:07 A pair of socks maybe Mar 13 19:40:18 temporal pair o' socks Mar 13 19:40:22 it contains anthrax, ricin, and aids Mar 13 19:40:29 ^ Mar 13 19:40:33 Pray/ Mar 13 19:40:37 In that case you just pray Mar 13 19:40:47 * neepnenw (d03627aa@gateway/web/freenode/ip.208.54.39.170) has joined #whatsinthebox Mar 13 19:40:51 only one sock... 'used' Mar 13 19:40:52 hi Mar 13 19:40:53 hello neepnenw Mar 13 19:40:58 HEllo Mar 13 19:41:02 you heard the news? Mar 13 19:41:02 ba kromtesting Mar 13 19:41:13 *back from testung andd no Mar 13 19:41:26 we won*! Mar 13 19:41:28 tentacle porn mags and a WARM fleshlight Mar 13 19:41:31 rawr did! Mar 13 19:42:00 wuuit Mar 13 19:42:02 https://theblackscales.com/ Mar 13 19:42:03 Is anyone gonna save the logs from this chat? Mar 13 19:42:15 i really hope so Mar 13 19:42:25 lol Mar 13 19:42:58 rawr did it Mar 13 19:43:04 so what else Mar 13 19:43:10 we all did it Mar 13 19:43:13 the rusty team was here Mar 13 19:43:16 been sitting in a cold room for 3 hpurs Mar 13 19:43:23 really? Mar 13 19:43:24 *not just one person apparently Mar 13 19:43:25 Ya Mar 13 19:43:25 so many red herrings.... the time wasted in 1984, the pics... ugh Mar 13 19:43:34 More than one like 5 I think Mar 13 19:43:37 6* Mar 13 19:43:56 WTF did i just miss? Mar 13 19:44:01 * kot (d958067a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.217.88.6.122) has joined #whatsinthebox Mar 13 19:44:01 cant be 1 person, the drops are worldwide Mar 13 19:44:03 Everything lol Mar 13 19:44:08 Its over tech Mar 13 19:44:13 :( Mar 13 19:44:20 over? Mar 13 19:44:23 i suggest you read from where you left off Mar 13 19:44:27 K well not everything, but its over and Rar won Mar 13 19:44:29 yea Mar 13 19:44:32 ^^ Mar 13 19:44:35 aint over 3 more coming Mar 13 19:44:41 ^ Mar 13 19:44:43 anony_: maybe that's what he meant by 'his team' they set them up. Mar 13 19:44:46 THey said check emails Mar 13 19:44:53 :DDD Mar 13 19:44:58 already excited Mar 13 19:45:18 i need to learn about computers just for this stuff Mar 13 19:45:19 4:37:22 anonymous5231 | As I said, this is small fries. Be prepared for the next puzzle. We'll be contacting │ Mar 13 19:45:21 │ | you all, so check your emails. Mar 13 19:45:26 Srry for fucked format Mar 13 19:45:29 way more interesting than vidja gayms Mar 13 19:45:41 np Mar 13 19:45:49 Indeed Mar 13 19:46:05 sooo comfusseed Mar 13 19:46:18 anyone have a log? Mar 13 19:46:22 Tech1, ? Mar 13 19:46:25 do you Mar 13 19:46:34 LOgs of what happened? Mar 13 19:46:41 Was the binary code a legit distraction? Or just a troll? Mar 13 19:46:43 I can get but the frmat is going to be messed up. Mar 13 19:46:44 irc log Mar 13 19:47:00 only vidya game out now is the SC2 expansion. Kinda bored of that. The other games on Steam suck ass now Mar 13 19:47:17 If you wish to be contacted. Make sure your info is up to date on your wiki. Mar 13 19:47:23 * Anonymous2753 has quit (Quit: leaving) Mar 13 19:47:29 Im pretty sure the binary email was a troll Mar 13 19:47:44 Btw nice job decrypting it Blue Mar 13 19:48:04 >decrypting Mar 13 19:48:09 >binary Mar 13 19:48:15 There was more to it Mar 13 19:48:16 L4mppu, yes, it is. i am working on it. trying to find a decent framework Mar 13 19:48:17 Wasnt just binary Mar 13 19:48:19 ah Mar 13 19:48:20 and yes i have logs Mar 13 19:48:23 what the actual fuck Mar 13 19:48:28 Rawr, good job man Mar 13 19:48:33 Thank you Zebra. Just updated my e-mail to one I check more often, I look forward to future games. Mar 13 19:48:49 My emails up to date on wiki. Mar 13 19:48:53 Tech1, upload them to wiki Mar 13 19:48:56 binary -> hex -> reformat -> octal Mar 13 19:48:59 wiclo Mar 13 19:49:02 *wilco Mar 13 19:49:25 Well its over Im gonna go study. Mar 13 19:49:35 * Zebra is now known as Zebra|AFK Mar 13 19:50:02 brb making some food Mar 13 19:50:09 nooo Mar 13 19:50:15 zeebrawr Mar 13 19:50:16 When was the last game before this one? Mar 13 19:50:18 noooo Mar 13 19:50:21 brb, food as well Mar 13 19:50:24 ? Mar 13 19:50:32 Im here just reading and studying Mar 13 19:50:38 blue Mar 13 19:50:45 Yes? Mar 13 19:50:46 you yoy stole my name Mar 13 19:51:20 Huh? :P Mar 13 19:51:42 blue is the name i use for everthing Mar 13 19:51:50 and thebaxterproject Mar 13 19:52:08 :O Blue is the name I use for most things, when it's taken, I use BlueSpark. Mar 13 19:52:18 lol Mar 13 19:52:32 blue is pretty common word thus its pretty common name Mar 13 19:52:52 Yeah. Mar 13 19:52:57 :P Mar 13 19:53:09 am i supposed to be expecting an email? Mar 13 19:53:11 Might 'upgrade' to TheBlueSpark in future. Mar 13 19:53:12 use nickserv if oyu want to use it Mar 13 19:53:21 you* Mar 13 19:54:08 or did i read it e Mar 13 19:54:12 wrong Mar 13 19:54:39 the last game i was in ended like on feb 24thish Mar 13 19:54:48 I think that's what it said, don't know if it will be any time soon though. Mar 13 19:54:49 ok Mar 13 19:55:07 So they're pretty frequent then? Mar 13 19:55:34 hopefully Mar 13 19:55:40 well he said his next one was pretty big, so it may take some time